Halloweenie
by meaganm4j
Summary: I've never given much thought to how I would consummate my marriage – though I've never had reason – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.


I've never given much thought to how I would consummate my marriage – though I've never had reason – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

Edward is driving us somewhere, he _claims _it's a surprise. We just left the courthouse. Gotten hitched in the most unromantic way possible. Our parents don't even know yet. I doubt we'll tell them anytime soon either.

"So you're still not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope", popping his 'P' to drive me bonkers.

"Can you at least tell me how long until we are there?", noticing we just got on the interstate.

"Not long! And that's all I'm telling you. Now sit back, relax and listen to some tunes."

So now here I am sitting here staring at the clock. Attempting to use my telekinesis power to change the time. Maybe I should go find Michael J. Fox and the Doc, so they can zoom me to the future.

"HA! I knew I had super powers." The clock silently going up one minute.

I look over at Edward and I see he has a look of confusion. "Something you need to tell me babe? Have you been bitten by a radioactive spider?"

Shit, what could I possibly say? Most definitely a face palm worthy moment. Okay, play it cool. Distract him.

"Um, yeah, I have fantastic boobs, and I also have to pee, like really, really bad." Perfect, now that is what I call an awesome excuse. He'll never remember what I just said. Plus, it would be nice to get out of this velvet Gothic costume. I am currently looking like a brunette Morticia Addams. Edward looks more great in his pinstripe suit like Gomez Addams. All Edward's idea, of course.

"Oh look, I just saw a sign for a rest area in 2 miles."

It seems Edward is too busy glancing between the road and my breasts. I'm not even sure he heard what I just said.

"Edward! The rest area. Go. Now. Merge over!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I was concentrating on the road. So the rest stop. Anything for the one and only Mrs. Cullen."

Wait a cotton picking minute. Did he just call me Mrs. Cullen? Ugh! Edward and I are going to discuss this later. I am a strong, independent woman, who takes control! He should be taking my last name.

He finally merges over and find a parking spot right up front by the bathrooms. I get out of the car and head go to the back seat to go through my bag. What can I wear that is still sexy but comfortable, and appropriate for today. Our favorite day of the whole year. Halloween. That's why we decided to get married today. Our love for the holiday. I grab what I need and head straight to the bathrooms.

Squatting my ass very carefully over the bacteria infested seat, I quickly relieve my bladder. I then remove my panties and replace them with a very sexy lace boy shorts. I then cover up with a pair of black yoga pants. Ditch the bra all together and pull over an orange oversize T-shirt with a cute kitten embroidered on it. I easily tie a bunch of the shirt off to the side, so it will fit snug to my chest. I then pull my heels off and throw on some chucks.

Walking out of the bathroom, I notice Edward off to the side sitting on top of a picnic table already changed out of his suit and tie, into a pair of fly jeans and fitted tee. Damn, he looks sexy as fuck.

I walk up to him and stand between his legs. I give his neck a wet kiss. Then I move up slowly and kiss his jaw line, working my way to his cheek and stop short of his lips. All while his hand has managed to make their way to my back, sliding his hands down to my ass and give it a good squeeze.

"Are you read to head out baby cakes?"

"Mm hmm. I don't know tiger. This picnic table looks like it might need to be christened. We are all alone, you know", he questions more than says.

Edward's hand goes to my cheek and strokes my lip lightly with his thumb. Bending his neck, he kisses me. Lightly licking my bottom lip for entry. Turning my head slightly and opening my mouth, our teeth clang together.

"Owe that fuckin' hurt"

"No shit Bella, are you okay? I swear I was trying to be gentle."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just hope we didn't chip our teeth. That would be a day to remember!"

"Good, why don't we just wait until later to take advantage of each other and get back on the road. I want to make sure we beat rush hour traffic once we get into town."

..

Back on the road again, I'm staring at the clock. Tick. Tock. When I see a sign on the highway for a bed and breakfast called Breaking Dawn's Bed and Breakfast. I look over at Edward and see his smile grow into a crooked grin. Looks like I know where we are going now.

"So you are taking me to a romantic bed and breakfast? Classy, are we stopping for dinner? I'm kinda hungry from this car ride."

"Yeah, we can stop at a restaurant in the town, if you liked. Can you check out some places we can go to on your iPhone?"

I go through my phone and open my handy little app that tells me what places I can eat at. "Let's see we have... McDonald's... Eww...uhm we have Vickie's Diner. Sounds like a place I'd get food poisoning at, by the sound of the reviews. Oh look there is an Italian place called La Bella Italia close to the B&B. Good reviews and no food poisoning! Very fitting that my name is in the name too."

"Italian, is it then. And yes, it is fitting. You both are delicious."

We pull up to a semi packed parking lot and manage to find a space. We walk inside and I see the hostess eye fucking Edward.

"Hi, my _husband_ and I would like a table for two."

She didn't even look at me, she just nodded her head and grabbed some menus and led us to the table.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly. But if you need anything, just give me a holler." She says this while practically caressing her titties.

Edward and I sit down and give each other goofy grins. We decide on sharing a mushroom ravioli meal since he isn't that hungry. Well, he is hungry, just not for food.

Our waitress arrives with her cleavage bursting through her shirt. Edward doesn't even notice. He just smiles nicely and lets me lead the order.

"We would just like an order of mushroom ravioli, a glass of wine for me and a beer for him." The waitress treks off disappointed Edward showed her no sign of interest.

As we are waiting for our food, I feel Edwards foot touch mine. He gives me a guilty smile and I can't help but blush at the man I love. I play footsie back with him and we talk about how our families will react to the news of us eloping. Neither of us think they will be pleased. Especially his sister Alice, when she finds out where we went and what we wore. But what's done, is done.

Our food gets to us by a different waitress, as ours seems to have lost interest in us. While eating our food Edward decides to play the mind reading game. Randomly guessing what everyone is thinking for shits and giggles. "Sex, sex, sex, blow jobs, more sex, oh and their cat."

I can't help but laugh. "What are you thinking about Edward?" He gives me a wink and says, "Sex in a bathroom..."

This gets me a bit excited. I'm still a little disappointed with earlier mishap. So I blush and tell Edward to meet me in the ladies bathroom in 2 minutes.

I walk semi fast to the bathroom and hope to god it is clean and doesn't smell. It doesn't. I chose the handicap stall for extra room for us to enjoy some public bathroom sex.

I hear him walk in and see him duck his head down looking for feet. Or my feet I hope! He comes into the stall and lock it quickly. We lock lips and start furiously grabbing at each other. I feel him grow against my hip and it makes me moan. I can feel myself becoming wet and needy. He moves my shirt up to look at my breasts and grabs them. Making my nipples harden and pebble.

All of a sudden a girl bursts into the bathroom. Edward takes his hand and puts it over my mouth, motioning with his finger to stay quiet. The girl picks a stall and as soon we hear her ass hit the seat, the wretched smell hits us and loud farting noises start. Edward's face shifts to horror and he is clearly not into shit like this, pun intended. I can feel his hardness soften like a soggy bowl of cereal, when he unlocks the stall and leads us back to our table.

/ . \

We get to the B&B and check in with a nice woman named Emily. She is very pretty with long dark hair and beautiful skin tone. She is excited that we are taking our honeymoon night here and wants to show us every inch of Breaking Dawn. As soon as the tour is over we head to our room to relax some. The room is very spacious with a romantic feel to it. A large queen size bed with super soft sheets, and a fancy ole fireplace.

"Edward, baby, this room will be perfect for some sexy time. You should see what I packed for our big night!"

"Oh yeah? Is it black and lacy? Maybe a little see through?"

He walks up to me peppers me face with little kisses, leading down to my neck and collarbone. Hitting that one sweet spot that makes me purr like a kitten.

"Mmm baby, let me go get ready and we can get this going", I smile.

I go into our private bathroom with our bag. I dig through and find my epic outfit I knew Edward was going to love. It is indeed black and lacy. I find a lacy corset that is easily tied up from the front, making my cleavage to die for. I also managed to find black thigh highs to match with a pair of black and red boy-shorts with bows on the back.

All of a sudden I hear a distant knock and then, some muffled speaking. I'm not sure what it could be so I quickly throw on a cover up dress and step out of the bathroom to see Edward shutting the bedroom door.

"Hey, who was that?"

"Oh, it was Emily. She has set us up a romantic picnic over at the gazebo. Some strawberries and champagne. She went through all the trouble. We should go and at least set the mood."

"That sounds great, let's head out, then shall we."

We walk outside and it's already dark out. At the far end of the courtyard is the beautiful white gazebo that awaits with our strawberries and champagne. Once close enough, you can see a lovely glow from a bunch of carved pumpkins to keep it lit, and in the middle is a warm blanket with a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries and two glasses of champagne ready for us.

We sit down and get comfortable. I pick up a strawberry and lick the chocolate off seductively. I hear him groan as he watches my mouth surround the berry to take a sweet bite. Taking a sip of my champagne, I realize that these two taste together are perfect for each other, like Edward and myself.

It's quiet, and the only sound we hear is the sound of the night. A few pumpkin candles have been blown out by the chilly wind, so its darker than before. After a few strawberries and a couple of giggles, the sexual tension becomes heavier. We stare into each other souls for a few moments Edward lick his lips. I want to taste him and the chocolate together.

Bringing myself closer to him, feeling his warmth against my skin. He places in hand on my upper thigh, rubbing gently. I just go straight for it and grab his dick. He's as hard as playing The Sims without cheats. Edward groans and brings his lips to mine.

He's rough and needy. Nipping, licking and sucking my lips and my neck. I pull away and bring my dress over my head and expose my corset. I can see Edward twitch in his pants.

"Mmm, Bella baby, you just look so damn good. Why do you get to do this to me," he says more than questions.

I push him back onto his back and straddle him. Making him feel my wet warmth up against his jeans. I kiss him hard and he kisses me back hard. Leaving wet kisses leading to my ear, down to my collarbone. He hits that sensitive spot and I can't help but moan softly.

"There's too many clothes between us."

I start to unbuckle his belt and he sits up slightly and pulls his shirt over his head. I stop what I'm doing to stare at his define muscles momentarily, while I undo his belt and unbutton his fly, trying to remove his pants as fast as possible. He helps pull his pants down his legs and kicks them off. I can feel him on my sweet spot now. He's harder than ever.

"I've been waiting for this all day baby. I need you. I need to feel you."

At that he dips his fingers into my panties and finds my nub. He grazes it slightly causing me to squirm around. But that's not what he was looking for, and going further down to feel my wetness. He rubs his fingers around my arousal and pulls his hand out tasting me. This makes me wetter than a slip and slide.

I shiver with anticipation. I can't take it anymore. Edward starts pushing down my panties. I awkwardly manage to shimmy out of them. I start rubbing his dick over his boxer briefs. Edward pulls my corset down to expose my hard nipples. He takes his mouth to one and sucks and nibbles, then to other ones to show them equal love.

"Mmm Bella god, I love your tits." That is all he manages to say before I bring my lips to his, kissing him hard and needy. Grinding my girly bits all over his pelvis. I moan. He groans. Edward can't take the teasing any longer and pulls his dick out and rubs it against my wetness. I sit up slighting so he can align himself with me. When we are both ready, I start to sit down. Taking him, slowly, but all the way. I can't help but moan like a porn star being filled with him. We sit there for what seems like hours, but really only moments enjoying the feel of each other.

I start to rock back and forth slowly. Grinding here and there to intensify the pleasure. I can feel my orgasm start to build little by little. Edwards hands move to my hips and starts lifting me faster on him. Moving the speed up and angling himself to just find that sweet spot.

"Oh Edward," I moan.

"Bella," Edward whispers.

Our movement becomes erratic. I feel myself on the edge. So close. I feel myself start to tighten around him.

"Edward, I'm so close baby. I'm going to cum."

His breathing is sporadic. I can feel him start to twitch, and just as my orgasm reaches full on, I feel him release.

We sit there a while, enjoying the feel of our skin touching. Just thinking putting all of today in our memory box. Today will be memorable forever.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too. Today couldn't have been any better. Thank you."

\o/

And that is how we consummated our marriage on Halloween.


End file.
